


Temperament

by restlessoceans



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Self-Loathing, but if you want it to be that way then so be it, makoto is too kind sometimes, more of a friendship fic, not exactly a makorin fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessoceans/pseuds/restlessoceans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin can list down at least three reasons why Makoto pisses him off. And he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperament

There were plenty of words to describe how Matsuoka Rin felt about Tachibana Makoto. But the word that’s most resonant in his head right now is _hate_.

Rin hates Makoto.

He hates Makoto’s hair. He hates how recognizable it was. It looked like a mop that’s been dragged by children across mud and dirt. It was the color of soil when it was wet and disgusting.

He hates Makoto’s eyes. He hates how they were slanted in such a way that it seemed like he was always apologetic. He hates its color. It was the shade of green that you usually see when you forget to clean your fish tank. It wasn’t pretty.

He hates Makoto’s smile. Apologetic, like the rest of him. He hates how Makoto’s eyes close when he smiles. He hates the curve of his lips. He hates the slight tipping of Makoto’s head when he’s amused.

He hates Makoto’s height. He hates how Makoto practically towers over everyone. He hates how Makoto doesn’t use that to his advantage and still allows people to push him around.

He hates Makoto's hugs. He hates how warm it is, how sincere it feels. He hates how he feels so safe in his arms.

He hates how kind Makoto is. He hates how when he just pushes insults aside and readily forgives others even before they apologize. Rin was never one for passivity.

Rin hates the fact that after all the trouble he's caused, Makoto was still the first one to approach him. He hates that Makoto talks to him like nothing happened; like Rin never left for Australia, like Rin never cut himself off from the world, like Rin was still his _friend_. 

Rin hates Makoto because he doesn't deserve a friend like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I'm actually terrified this is my first post here.


End file.
